Factions
Factions are groups of people united under and dedicated towards a specific goal. The player can choose to either support or oppose different Factions, which will alter the soldiers and equipment that they have access to, as well as the nature of some enemy encounters. Each faction has its own agenda, and become allies or enemies with a particular Faction depends on how much the player supports/opposes this agenda. While the player starts off Neutral to most factions, the Factions themselves have pre-determined relationships with eachother, and allying two Factions is sometimes impossible; likewise, some factions are so closely-tied to each other that they can never become hostile to each other. List of Factions There are 8 Factions in Nihil: Organized Factions *'The White-Hand Hunters' is a continent-wide police force that is based in Abendroth. The Hunters aim to keep the peace by actively tracking and eliminating those whom they deem "threatening" -- Human and Beast alike. The Faction is made up exclusively of Espers, and tends to have a strong bias against non-Espers. The White-Hand Hunters are inherent enemies with the Red-Iron Brotherhood, Nightshade, and depending on the player's actions, the Children of the Firebird. *'Stormforth' is a group of mercenaries based in Misthel that aims to help the people defend themselves by offering combat training and by forming local militia groups that are watched over by Stormforth operatives. While they have noble intentions, their methods tend to be overly-blunt; that is, they lack subtlety. The Faction tends to be very inclusive, and will gladly train Espers and non-Espers alike. Stormforth are inherent enemies with Nightshade, the Forbears, and depending on the player's actions, the Children of the Firebird. *'The Red-Iron Brotherhood' is a covert group based in South Dralhava that is sympathetic towards the plight of non-Espers. The Brotherhood aims to smuggle them into South Dralhava, where they can seek refuge from the war in the Western World. The Faction tends to have a strong bias against Espers, but will not attack them unless provoked. The Red-Iron Brotherhood is inherent enemies with the White-Hand Hunters, the Forebears, and depending on the player's actions, the Children of the Firebird. Unorganized Factions *'Nightshade' is an international company of hunters that aims to eliminate all of Beastkind following the Mith invasion. They are ruthles, indescriminant, and are extremely devoted to their cause. They generally cannot be persuaded with words, and will not tolerate Beast and Esper sympathizers. Nightshade is inherent enemies with the Forebears, the White-Hand Hunters, Stormforth, and depending on the player's actions, the Children of the Firebird. *'The Forebears' are an underground cult that worships the Mith as gods. They frequently sacrifice their own followers to the Mith, but have been known to go so far as to target and capture non-Espers and sacrifice them. They are also a very elusive group with sleeper agents that can be found in all corners of the world. The Forbears are inherent enemies with Nightshade, the Red-Iron Brotherhood, Stormforth, and depending on the player's actions, the Children of the Firebird. *'The Keepers' is a group based in Bartos that is notably indifferent to the war going on. Rather, its goal is simply the persuit and preservation of knowledge. Its personnel aim for a better future for both Humans and Beasts, but while their goals are noble, they tend to have idealistic and unrealistic expectations. This is the only faction that does not engage in combat, and likewise is the only faction that cannot defend itself if attacked. The Keepers are completely Neutral to almost all Factions (with the sole exception of the White-Hand Hunters, whom they are allied to). Other Factions *'Skyguard' is an international militia group based in Arames. Skyguard is notably one of just two factions that starts out completely Neutral to the other Factions. It doesn't have a particularly strong bias towards Espers or non-Espers, nor towards Humans or Beasts; it just wants the general population to feel safe in a troubling time. The player starts the game allied to Skyguard, but under no circumstances are they committed to it. If they so choose, they can leave it or even dismantle it as part of another faction's agenda. Finally, Skyguard starts Neutral, and can become allies/enemies with any other Faction, depending on the player's actions. *'The Children of the Firebird' are a faction that worships Arihneka'no, and their actions, morals, and methods are a direct reflection of the player's, albeit taken to an extreme level. They will affect the player's relationship with other factions by altering Arihneka'no's reputation. This can work either for or against the player, dependin on how extreme their own morals are. This faction will not appear until about halfway through the main plot. The Children of the Firebird's inherent allies and enemies depend entirely on the player's actions. Allies, Neutral, and Enemies If two Factions are inherently enemies, then they can never become allies under any circumstances. However, truces can be formed between them, in which case they will become neutral. Enemy Factions will attack each other on sight, and will actively attempt to dismantle each other. If two Factions are inherently allies, then they can never become enemies under any circumstances. However, their alliance can be broken, in which case they will become neutral with each other (broken alliances can be re-forged, but this is difficult). Allied Factions can set up trade lines with each other, bolstering income of supplies and currency, as well as granting access to Faction-specific soldiers and equipment. If two Factions are inherently neutral, then they can become either allies or enemies with each other, but can also be made neutral again at any point (this is similar to re-forging alliances, and is generally difficult). Neutral Factions will not attack each other unless provoked, and will not help each other unless there is an insentive to do so. 'Faction Relations' Notes: *'Asterisk' ( *'' ) means relations are player-determined. *'Parantheses''' ( [ ] ) mean relations are non-applicable. Category:Factions